Con todo mi corazón Summer 13
by LeyVi
Summary: Aaaay... El verano, el sol, la playa, tu música, las hormonas revolucionadas y... Como no las, bueno la socorrista ideal para animar esta alocada estación
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

WOLAAAAS! Q tal aficionadas de utapri? Sinceramente yo no estoy muy bien puesto q se acaba de terminar la segunda temporada de este anime tan ultra mega super genial espero y deseo (porq mas les vale) q realicen otra tempo de este grandioso anime y juego, bueno sin más distracción q comience el primer cap de este fic.

Por cierto, ni utapri, ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es el argumento de este fic.

Entre paréntesis ( ) notas mías, _cursiva__, _pensamientos.

-¡Qué cansancio!-exageraba una joven pelirroja- No entiendo porque son necesarias un par de socorristas para vigilar una playa tan tranquila...Aaaay, ¡Si nunca pasa nada!

-Tranquilizate Tomo-chan, no es necesario que te pongas así, si quieres, puedes tomarte un descanso que ya me encargo yo de vigilar esta agitada playa!

-Ja ja muy graciosa Haru-chan, pero gracias... Por cierto quieres que te traiga algo del chiringuito... Un refresco, una bocadito... Un novio...

-¡ Pe-Pero que dices to-tonta!- Exclamó una agitada y sonrosada Haruka.

-Ja ja no te preocupes y gracias otra vez, y no te preocupes que todas encontramos a nuestros principes azules.

…...DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO...

-Tomo-chan tenía razón esta playa es muy aburrida, aunque la tranquilidad que tiene es muy agradable, te inspira y... Es verdad la canción!

¿Qué canción? Pensareis pues allí donde las veis Tomoya Shibuya y Haruka Nanami son dos aspirantes a idol y compositora respectivamente, ambas a pesar de no estudiar en ningún lugar especializado en música, son las mejores de su ciudad, porque han llegado a dar un gran concierto en el teatro de su ciudad natal, y más de una persona las ha solicitado para tocar en sus establecimientos, pues la voz de Tomoyo y las canciones de corazón de Haruka han hecho temblar a más de una y de uno, sobretodo al género masculino (If you know what i mean)

Así que dispuesta a componer cogió papel y boli y comenzó a intentar componer, porque las cosas no iban a salir según ella había previsto...

-Aaaaah ! No se como seguir a partir de aquí, a lo mejor corrigiendo esta parte... Aaaaaaj no encuentro en absoluto la inspiración que necesito, un momento que es ese sonido...

Se aproximo a la puerta de la pequeña puerta de la cabaña que compartía con Tomoyo para hacer las guardias y para su sorpresa lo que encontró a la salida no era otra cosa, mas bien persona que una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, con una pequeña cola de caballo y un lindo bañador rosa con bolantitos, cual fue su sorpresa al apreciar que la pequeña niña tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lagrimas, así que sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijese, se acerco a la pequeña niña, pero lo que Haruka no sabía era que aquella pequeña niña le cambiaría el verano y la vida...

- ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?¿Te has perdido?

Al ver que la niña no contestaba se temía lo peor y si era sorda y no la entendía y si la habían traumatizado y si la habían secuestrado y había logrado escapar ( Vale ok lo último no viene a cuento pero lo primero puede ser no?)

- Eh, tranquila, te encuentras bien? No tienes de que preocuparte, soy una de las socorristas de la playa, así que no te preocupes, que no te voy a hacer nada, así que si puedes hablar... POR FAVOR DI ALGO!

- Lo siento, pero mi onii-chan me ha dicho que no hable con desconocidos. ¡Ups! No se lo dirás ¿cierto? ¡Ups! - exclamó la niñita mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

- Ja ja ja, no te preocupes, será un secreto, por cierto mi nombre es Haruka, y soy una socorrista, así que no tienes porque tenerme miedo ni pensar que soy una desconocida, así que, ¿qué te parece si somos amigas?

- Si, me encantaría, por cierto mi nombre es Yoko, pero tú puedes decirme Yoko-chan, y ¿te importa si yo a ti te llamo Haru-chan?

-Claro que no, y ahora que somos amigas, ¿me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa para que una niña tan bonita como tú este llorando? Porque las lagrimas en una niña tan guapa no quedan bien ¿no crees? - decía Haruka mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la niña y la tomaba en brazos.

-Pues verás, había venido con mi onii-chan y unos amigos a la playa, y mientras buceábamos había visto un pequeño y pez y decidí seguirlo, y cuando me di cuenta mis amigos ya no estaban a mi alrededor, así que decidí salir y buscarlos y así es como te encontré.

-Vaya, no pensé que te hubiera pasado eso... ( ya, se ve que dramatizaste un poquito.)

-Pero ya estoy bien, porque mi amiga Haru-chan me va ayudar a encontrar a mi onii-chan verdad que si?- Afirmaba una alegre Yoko.

- Claro que si Yoko-chan, _aparte __tengo __ganas __de __hablar __con __el __irresponsable __que __ha __dejado __a __una __niña __tan __pequeña __sola._¿Qué te parece si vienes a nuestra cabaña a secarte?

- Si! Nunca he visto la cabaña de una socorrista, esta sera la primera vez

Y así tras secar a la pequeña Yoko en la cabaña de socorristas y también salvar varios objetos como el móvil de Tomoyo o un barco en una botella se dispusieron a salir en busca del tan querido hermano de Yoko.

Y así, pasada la tarde al fin Yoko divisó a su hermano...

-Es él, es él!, gracias Haru-chan me has ayudado mucho, de verdad te lo agradezco, mañana les voy a decir a mis amigos que te vengan a conocer. Adiós!

- Espera Yoko-chan... Espera a quién vas a traer mañana? No... Bueno da igual, al menos ya esta con su hermano...

- HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN...¡ HARUKAAAA! Despierta, no ha manera... Haruka, un perro se ha comido tus canciones...

- ¿QUÉ , QUÉ?Tranquilizate, que no ha pasado nada de eso era solo para que despertases de tu sueño reparador.

- Ja, ja muy graciosa, pero la verdad es que he tenido un sueño muy raro, resulta que una niña, Yoko, que se perdió y tuve que estar ayudándola a encontrar a su hermano y en eso se me pasó toda la tarde... Por cierto, ¿ dónde estamos?

- Vaya, así que por eso no has estado en tu puesto en toda esta tarde, y me extraña que no la reconozcas, pero estamos en mi casa.

- Espera, me estas diciendo que mañana va a volver Yoko junto a sus amigos a verme, pero si mañana es la revisión del señor Hills, y...¿Cómo es que llegue a tu casa si estaba en la cabaña de los socorrista cuando llegue de dejar a Yoko con su hermano?

- Te trajimos mi madre y yo hasta casa en coche, pues, no había forma alguna de despertarte, y en cuanto a la revisión, ya no es mañana, es más, ya ha sido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ni como ni coma, resulta, que mientras tú estabas de niñera, yo tuve que estar lidiando con nuestro querido y encantador señor Hills...

…...(FLASBACK)...

- Ya he vuelto Haru-chan, y no te puedes imaginar al chico más encantador y guapo que me he encontrado en el chiringuito, era tan perfecto, tan... ¿ Haru-chan? ¿ Estás aquí? Porque no es normal que no me hayas cortado con mi príncipe azul... ¿ Haruka?

- Muy interesante señorita Shibuyo, pero si está en este trabajo es para vigilar a la gente, no para ñigar con los chicos de lo chiringuitos, y... ¿ Por cierto dónde está la señorita Nanami?

- Haru-chan, esto... Está por la playa vigilando por si ocurriera algo.

- ¡Esas son mis dos socorristas favoritas!- Exclamó un alegre Hills – Pero dile que como la próxima vez no esté presente durante uno de mis controles... Que no se moleste en venir al día siguiente. - Amenazó ahora con un aura maléfica

_- ¡Este tío es completamente bipolar!_

- Y ahora si me disculpa he de irme

- ¡Qué suerte ha tenido Haruka!

- Di..Disculpa, pero no habrá venido por aquí una niña pequeña llamada Yoko ¿verdad?

- No lo siento, pero si llegara a venir en seguida se lo notifico, por favor dígame un nombre

- Muchas gracias, mi nombre es...

…...( FIN FLASBACK)...

- Salí a buscarla y al volver te encontré durmiendo en la silla, y el resto lo conoces.

- Entonces, el chico que vino a verte era...

- El hermano de Yoko.

- Vaya, aunque no entiendo como no lo regañaste por cometer semejante despiste. ( Vaya Haruka te has obsesionado xD)

- Pero, en ese momento no conocía toda la historia. Ah por cierto ¿cómo va la nueva canción?

- Es verdad tienes razón, pero, mañana si lo veo le voy a cantar las cuarenta(¬.¬u). Y respecto a la canción... No va nada bien.

** CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os pica la curiosidad por saber a cual de nuestros 7 apuestos chicos le tocará ganarse el corazón de Haruka? Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, ¿ os ha parecido corto? ¿ Ha tenido muchas faltas?¿ Se os ha hecho muy pesado? Gracias por haber dejado parte de vuestro tiempo leyendo esta histori, y por favor dejad reviews que es mi primer fic de utapri.**

**Y sin más que decir hasta aquí LeyVi, cambio y corto;)))**


	2. Chapter 2

Era de noche en la pequeña ciudad costera, las luces lo iluminaban todo formando pequeñas constelaciones que se podian apreciar desde la cima de la colina que se encontraba a las afueras de esta ciudad.

-¡ Vaya Tomo-chan! ¡Esto es increible!

- Te lo dije Haruka, este lugar es ideal para componer y practicar, mi padre me lo enseñó cuando era pequeña- Explicaba Tomochika mientras se sentaba entre las raíces de un árbol.- Muy pocos conocen esta parte de la cima.

- Pero, entonces ¿ por qué me lo has enseñado?

- Porque creo que es el lugar idoneo para componer y tocar ¿ no crees?

-Si...

Aunque Haruka no estaba del todo convencida, sabía que su amiga no le había dicho toda la verdad al respecto de aquel sitio.

-Bueno será mejor que volvamos, porque sino mi madre nos va a matar a las dos. Además mañana hay que trabajar.

-Si, tienes razón, pero ¿seguro que no me has enseñado este sitio por otra razón?

-¡Qué va! te preocupas demasiado Haru-chan.

-Oto-nii, de verdad, la tienes que conocer, es muy dulce, amable, inteligente y además es muy guapa, ojalá fuera tu novia.

- Yo-Yoko-chan, cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas- Exclamaba un sonrojado pelirrojo- Además no lo digas tan alto que como te oigan mis amigos seguro que mal piensan...- le susurro al oido.

-¡Ayy! Ittoki, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a ligar sin nuestra ayuda? Aun no has salido con ninguna chica ¿verdad?- Se burlaba n rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Ren! ¿ CUándo habéis llegado?

- Hace lo suficiente como para saber que llegaste una semana antes que nosotros y que aun no has conocido a ninguna chica.- Se burlaba ahora un joven peli-azul.

-¡To-Tokiya! Tú tambien, te consideraba mi amigo.- Decía un apenado pelirrojo.

-¡Oto-nii Oto-nii!- intentaba llamarlo la pequeña niña pero el susodicho estaba demasiado ocupado recibiendo burlas y bromas por parte de sus compañeros- ¡Oto-nii! Le dije a la socorrista que mañana le iba a presentar a mis amigos y a ti.

Bastaron las palabras de la pequeña para que se hiciera el silencio en la habitación.

-¿ Que has hecho quéico?

- Ja ja ja ¿ En serio?Ja ja ja ¿hasta Yoko- chan te ha tenido que conseguir una cita con la socorrista?

-No es una cita Syo-kun, solo la voy a conocer ¿no es así Yoko-chan?

- Si, si , como lo quieras llamar pero yo creo que es una cita.- Decía un pícara Yoko mientras miraba complice a Syo.

- Pues si no es una cita ¿ no te importará que vayamos no?

- Claro Cecil, en eso estaba precisamente yo pensando, así podéis acabar de poner en ridículo ¿no?

- No te enfades Otoya-kun, yo solo quiero ir porque me han dicho que las socorristas son tan monas como Pyo-chan- decía un animado rubio.

- Si de ti y de Masato me fío Natsuki, pero de estos cuatro no- decía mientras les dirigía una mirada asesina a Cecil, Ren, Syo y Tokiya. Mientras estos no podían hacer otra cosa mas que aguantar la risa.

- Venga Itti-kun dejanos acompañarte.

-Siii Oto-nii haz caso a ren-kun- Decía una suplicante Yoko mientras ponía ojitos y hacía pucheros.

- Está bien, pero a la primera de cambio no me presento al concurso de bandas con vosotros.

A los otro 4 solo les faltaba empezar a dar saltitos y palmas al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa del pelirrojo.

-¿ Por qué siempre cedes Ittoki?

- La verdad no lo se Masato.

El amanecer siempre ha sido su parte favorita del día para salir a correr, y aquella mañana sentía que no iba a ser un día fácil para ella, no solo por la visita de Yoko-chan, sino que también le había surgido otro problema más para añadir a su lista interminable de problemas, componer la canción, la visita de Yoko, y ahora además el dicho concurso de bandas que se celebrará en la playa dentro de tres semanas, y es que su buena amiga Tomo-chan las había apuntado a las dos en la cantegoría de cantantes, pero ¿en qué mundo vive su amiga?¿ Ella cantando?¿ Se ha vuelto loca? No es que lo haga mal pero no se atreve a hacerlo en público y menos hacerlo para un concurso no lo veía lógico.

Mientras corría no se había dado cuenta que en dirección contraria venía corriendo tambien otra persona, y sin comerlo ni beberlo se chocaron...

-¡Aaayy! Perdón, es que estaba distraida y no me di cuenta ¡lo siento mucho!- Decía una apurada Haruka mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-No... No te preocupes tambien ha sido culpa mía, lo siento...- Pero dejando con la palabra en la boca al chico Haruka siguió corriendo.- Que raro, me pregunto quién sería.

- ¡Ah! Haru-chan, ya has vuelto, ¿lista para ir a trabajar? Un momento, ¿por qué vienes tan apurada?

-Si, estoy lista- afirmaba una apurada Haruka mientras tomaba un pieza de fruta del frutero- ¿Qué me iba a pasar? Solo es que corrí algo más rápido de lo habitual- Se apresuraba a negar Haruka mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

- Por cierto ¿ Has pensado algo en la canción que tenemos que cantar?

-La verdad es que no aun no me he parado a pensarlo- decía una resignada haruka mientras supiraba- Pero lo mas seguro es que sea alegre y movida, al menos que la quieras lenta.

- No esta mejor alegre y movida, ¿ no estamos en verano?

- Si, tienes razón... ¡Oh no ! ¡ Mira que hora es ! ¡ Vamos a perder el bus y el Sr. Hills nos va a matar... ¿ Tomo-chan?

- ¡Corre Haruka!

HEY HEY! QUÉ TAL?

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado de vacaciones en un hotel y mi idea era actualizar desde allí la historia, pero resulta que no tenían wifi asi que por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar.

Como habéis podido adivinar el fic va a ser un HARUKAxOTOYA, aunque no excluyo la posibilidad de añadir pequeñas escenas con algunos de los otros chicos o con todos, no se eso es algo que iré pensando a medida que vaya habanzando la historia.

Gracias por leer y espero vuestros reviews.

Hasta aquí LeyVi, cambio y corto! ;)


	3. Al fin el encuentro O tal vez no

-Por los pelos un poco más y no lo cojo.- Decía para si una apurada Tribuya

-¡ ! Sonó una escalofriante voz a sus espaldas.- ¡Estás muerta!

-Haru,Haru-chan, tranquilízate ¿vale? - Decía una asustada Tomochika mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amiga.- No es para tanto ¿ verdad?

-¿ Qué no es para tanto? He tenido que correr tres manzanas para cogerlo en esta parada. ¡Te parecerá bonito!

Ríe nerviosa. - Bueno, lo hecho hecho está ¿no? Cambiando de tema, ¿estás preparada para el concurso?

- La verdad es que no.- Decía mientras se acomodaba en el asiento contiguo a la ventana- Aún no he compuesto la canción, estoy bloqueada, es como si no supiera componer, y además el tiempo se nos echa encima, no se si podré hacerlo Tomo-chan. - Le explicaba a su amiga mientras intentaba parecer alegre- Ya se que mis canciones deben hacer feliz a la gente, pero no puedo, además para añadir a la lista de problemas tengo que cantar en público, y sabes que me da demasiada vergüenza.

- Venga mujer no te deprimas, porque ¿ qué es la música si ni siquiera puede hacer sonreír a una misma- La intentaba animar su amiga, al ver que su amiga la intentaba interrumpir simplemente giró la cabeza para darle a entender que no aceptaría una escusa por respuesta.- Bien, vamos esta es nuestra parada.

Y así la mañana y parte de la tarde transcurrieron sin ningún problema, a excepción de un señor al que por culpa de una caída se le había roto una pierna y tuvieron que ayudarle para lograr llevarlo a un pequeño centro de salud que estaba cerca de la playa en la que trabajan, pero por lo demás Haruka había pasado parte del tiempo componiendo y Tomochika... Bueno, haciendo cosas.

_Y en otro lugar._

-¡Oto-nii!¿Qué haces así vestido? Tienes que arreglarte.- Decía una enfurruñada Yoko.

- Pero Yoko, si vamos a la playa, ¿qué debería llevar?- Le contesto tranquilamente su hermano mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones.

- Pero es que ¿ dónde se ha visto que en una primera cita se vaya de bañador y camiseta?

- Yoko por enésima vez, ¡no, es, una, cita!

- Bueno, bueno, si luego no le gustas no es mi problema ¿eh?

- Venga vamos que hemos quedado con los demás en la parada del autobús y ya llegamos tarde.- Decía un resignado Otoya mientras suspiraba.

- Buenas tardes casanova.- Saludó un alegre Tokiya.

- Buenas tardes chicos, Ichinose.- Respondió Otoya mientras dejaba a Yoko jugando con unas niñas cerca de la parada del autobús.- Bueno y ¿qué tal en el apartamento?- Prosiguió alegre el pelirrojo.

- ¡Genial! Tiene unas vistas increíbles. - Le contesto un alegre Natsuki.- ¿Verdad Syo-chan?¿ Syo -chan?

- ¿Qué? Si, me parece bien.- dijo sin mucho interés en lo que le preguntaban

- Syo-kun¿ Estás bien? Te noto algo distraído - Preguntó Ceciil algo preocupado.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Y no estoy distraído! - Le contestó bastante por no decir muy irritado Syo mientras se giraba para dar a entender que la conversación había terminado, y en parte para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto, pero de nada le sirvió, pues durante casi todo el trayecto le estuvieron dando la tabarra para saber que le pasaba, especialmente Natsuki, hasta que:

- Ya sabéis qué canción vamos a cantar en el concurso.- Preguntó Masato para intentar salvar a su amigo.

- Es verdad con tanto cachondeo se nos había olvidado por completo.- Le secundo Ren

- Es un a buena pregunta, podríamos hacer el cover de alguna canción, pero según me he informado se valora más las composiciones de los propios artistas, pero eso nos va a ser imposible, pues por el momento no tenemos- Intentó explicarles Tokiya, pero fue interrumpido por la alegre voz de Yoko que decía feliz:

- ¡Ya hemos llegado, ya hemos llegado, vamos Oto-nii!

- Esta bien, ya vamos, pero tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras tanto en la pequeña cabaña de las socorristas, había un pequeño problema...

- Venga Haruka ¡No seas infantil!- La reprendía su amiga mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre que le infligía, y es que desde que le había dicho que no estaría presente en la pequeña "reunión" que se celebraría esa misma tarde no había parado de rogarle y suplicarle que se quedara con ella.

-Por favor Tomo-chan, te lo ruego- le pedía con voz suplicante- ¿ No soy yo tan importante como para quedarte en vez de ir a ver al señor que se ha roto la pierna? ¡Por favor!- Le siguió suplicando su amiga.

- Sabes perfectamente que en nuestro reglamento pone claramente: los socorristas que hayan atendido a un herido en horario laboral deben acudir a verlo al finalizar su jornada de trabajo.

- Exacto, al final de la jornada, no en mitad de la tarde, ¡por favor!- Le pidió una vez más su amiga poniendo en esta ocasión carita de perrito triste.

- No Haruka, no pongas esa carita tan adorable y... No, no voy a ceder, para.

Pero al ver como su persistente amiga no cesaba en su empeño de querer su asistencia aquella tarde decidió una vez más ceder ante ella.

Resignada,- esta bien, pero

- ¡Muchisisimas gracias!- Exclamó la compositora mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su amiga- ¿ Sabes cuánto te quiero verdad?

- Me lo sueles decir a menudo. Bueno, a cambio de que me quede deberás ordenar todas tus partituras y libros de música, porque esto empieza a parecer una biblioteca en vez de una caseta de socorrista, y por favor deja de abrazarme ya, un poco más y no se si presenciaré mi propia boda.

- ¡Si señora!- Exclamó Haruka mientras imitaba el saludo del ejercito

- Bien estos libros aquí, las primeras composiciones en esta carpeta, las nuevas en esta, los CDs aquí y pentagramas sin ninguna composición en este lugar ¡bien! Solo me queda ordenarlo todo en la estantería, ¿ dónde habrá una silla a la que me pueda subir?- Se decía para si mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la cabaña.- Vale ahora apilo esto bien lo cojo y lo intento subir.

El montón que Haruka tenía en sus manos era casi más grande que ella, por lo que le costaba mucho mantener el equilibrio sobre aquella pequeña silla de madera.

- ¡Haru-chan llegue!- exclamó una alegre Yoko, lo que no sabía, era que ese pequeño gritito provocaría que Haruka se tambalease demasiado en la silla, por lo que sin poder evitarlo se precipito al suelo entre libros de música y varias partituras que salieron volando, haciendo así que todo el orden que había conseguido quedase esparcido por toda la habitación.

Pequeño gemido de dolor. -¡Duele!- exclamó una dolorida Haruka mientras se frotaba la espalda en señal de dolor.

- ¿Haru- chan estás bien?- Preguntó muy preocupada Yoko.- Lo siento mucho, no debí entrar sin llamar y menos de esa forma ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte.

- No te preocupes, solo me he caído, no pasa nada, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Pero, todos esos libros, y papeles, además no acabaste de ordenarlos y ya están todos esparcidos, y - intentó contradecirla Yoko.

- No importa, además vendría bien reorganizarlos... Otra vez, no tienes de que preocuparte- la interrumpió Haruka mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le ponía una mano en su pequeña cabeza.

- Esta bien, pero aun así te ayudaré a recogerlo todo.

-No tienes porque ya los colocaré más tarde, además no habías venido a ayudarme a recoger, sino a

- ¡ A la! ¿Todo esto son partituras?¿Es que eres compositora Haru-chan?- Le preguntó la niña que había pasado totalmente de lo que le había dicho la socorrista y ya se encontraba recogiendo partituras del suelo- ¡Es increíble !

- Y yo soy su cantante -Las interrumpió Tomo- Encantada ¿ Yoko-chan verdad? Soy Shibuya Tomochika, un placer conocerte- Se presentó mientras le mostraba una encantadora sonrisa a la niña y ayudaba a recoger las partituras.

- Vaya, así que ambas se dedican al mundo de la música, es, es ¡ genial! Se van a presentar al concurso que se celebrará en la playa ¿verdad?

- Bueno- Intento contestarla Haruka, pero rápidamente fue cortada por una mano que tapaba su boca.

- Por supuesto que si, estamos deseando que llegue ¿verdad Haruka?- Se apresuró a decir su amiga antes de que la compositora dijera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

- Estoy deseando ver que actuación van a realizar, seguro que será increíble- Les aseguró Yoko mientras en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas estrellitas.

Lo que por el momento ninguna de las tres sabía era que los siete chicos se habían quedado sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica ante el golpe, pero más aún al saber que, aquellas socorristas serían sus rivales en el concurso y tendrían mayor ventaja, pues una de ellas era compositora, y justo era aquella a la que Yoko había llamado Haru-chan.

**^^ CONTINUARÁ^^**

**HEY HEY! Q TAL? Espero que les haya gustado este cap, también les quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado su review, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**También hay una cosa que me gustaría consultaros, he pensado en emparejar a tomo chan con alguno de los chicos y me gustaría saber que opináis si? No? Con quién sería? A mi me parecería buena idea que fuera con Masato, pero eso ya os lo dejo a vosotr s, así que si no os importa dejad lo en vuestro review.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y hasta aquí LeyVi Cambio y corto!;)**


	4. Una canción, los espías y el desafío

**HEY HEY! Q TAL? Antes de nada quiero hacer un pequeño disclaimer: **

**Los personajes de Uta No Prince-Sama NO me pertenecen al igual que su serie, juegos etc. También quiero aclarar que la canción que se menciona al igual q la serie TAMPOCO son de mi propiedad.**

**Se que es raro que lo haga pero me he fijado que mucha gente lo hace así q por precaución yo también lo voy a hacer, nos leemos al final del cap espero que les guste;)**

La caseta de las socorristas se veía diferente pues el sonido del piano acompañado por dos dulces voces hacían que la caseta se tornara distinta pues ambas voces estaban perfectamente acompasadas con el rítmico sonido del piano,¿ qué canción se encontraban interpretando? Pues una adaptación de la conocida serie ´Glee ´en concreto ´Next to me´, pues para aquellas dos chicas esa canción les había llegado y por lo tanto no podía ser menos que una de sus favoritas.

¿El por qué de no haber tocado y cantado una de sus canciones? Muy sencillo, sabían de antemano que ciertas personas se encontraban espiando a través de la ventana y no es que los conocieran, pero en su propia piel habían vivido demasiado bien el dicho:´más vale prevenir que curar´y la verdad desde que aquel productor las había contratado sin otra intención que la de robarles su nueva canción habían empezado a elegir con mucho cuidado a quien querían tocarle sus canciones y no es que en ese caso no confiaran en Yoko, sino que poco antes de que la pequeña les pidiera un tema Tomochika se había percatado de que lago no iba bien:

_- Vaya si que ha costado ordenar tanta partitura y libro estoy exhausta- se quejaba una colorada Yoko mientras se sentaba abatida sobre la que minutos antes la compositora se había precipitado- ¡Estoy demasiado cansada!_

_- Te advertí que te ibas a cansar pues una niña como tú es demasiado débil como para aguantar llevar más de dos libros- Se burló de ella Shibuya mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos libros, por toda respuesta de la niña tan solo recibió una mueca de enfado y su lengua sacada, pero cuando le iba a replicar vio como una cabellera azul se escondía detrás de un arbusto y a continuación una mano sostenía un sombrero no era adivina pero intuía que o eran ladrones muy patosos o era el hermano de Yoko.- Oye Haruka creo que alguien nos está espiando y..._

_- Chicas- las llamó Yoko- Os importaría mucho cantarme una canción es que me gustaría oíros, aunque claro sería solo si vosotras queréis._

_Con una mirada bastó para saber que bajo ninguna circunstancia deberían cantar una de sus canciones, por si acaso._

_- Esta bien es bueno para que una enana como tú duerma tranquilamente- Aceptó Tomochika mientras se burlaba de ella._

_- ¡GENIAL!¡Oye!- exclamó la niña pero cuando iba a empezar a replicar el suave sonido del piano la inundó y la silenció._

Una vez terminaron de cantar la última letra y de tocar la última nota no se escuchó otra cosa más que los sonoros aplausos de Yoko.

-¡ Ha estado genial! No pensé que fuerais a tener tantas posibilidades de ganar.- Las felicitó Yoko mientras esbozaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Espera un minutito, ¡cómo que piensas que solo tenemos posibilidades!- Exclamó sorprendida y enfadada Tomochika- ¡Por el momento no ha habido nadie que nos haya ganado en un concurso de música!

-Tranquilizate Tomo-chan no hace falta que te pongas así.- La intentó tranquilizar su amiga mientras le tapaba la boca para evitar que continuara diciendo burradas que más tarde se arrepentiría de haber dicho.- Pero si que es verdad,¿ por qué pensabas que no teníamos posibilidades de ganar?

Yoko que se había asustado por el enfado de su nueva amiga había corrido a esconderse detrás de una lámpara de pie que era tan alta o más que ella, y al escuchar que la suave voz de la compositora decidió salir de su escondite para ir detrás de Haruka que ya había dejado de taparle la boca a su amiga y esta al darse cuenta del miedo de la niña enseguida empezó a disculparse:

- Y bien ¿me perdonas? Siento mucho haberte gritado por un comentario que tenías todo el derecho a expresar.

- Por supuesto que te perdono, se que te irritó mucho mi comentario que ha pote podido ser demasiado mal educado por mi parte así que yo también debo pedirte perdón.

-Entonces... ¿Disculpa mutua?- Le propuso Tomochika mientras le sonreía y apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y por única respuesta recibió una sonrisa de la pequeña.

-Mucho mejor así, pero retomando el tema inicial, ¿a qué bino tu comentario de antes Yoko-chan?- Retomó el tema la compositora mientras se aproximaba a una de las estanterías para comprobar si su móvil se encontraba allí y así aprovechar para echar un disimulado vistazo a través de la ventana.

-El por qué es muy sencillo pues mi hermano y sus amigos también participan y una vez que escuchas sus voces te impresionan tanto que ¡ es verdad!¡ Mi hermano!

La sorprendida reacción de la pequeña no provocó otra cosa más que la estrepitosa caída de ambas chicas que se encontraban expectantes ante el relato de la niña.

- Eso confirma nuestras sospechas ¿no crees?- le susurró Shibuya a su compañera que tan solo asintió lentamente mientras observaba como Yoko se dirigía hacia la puerta para intentar localizar a su hermano, y es que ahora parecía que los papeles del día anterior se habían intercambiado, lo que provocó que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de la niña mientras utilizaba sus manos como prismáticos:

-¡Oto-nii!¡Oto-nii!¿Dónde estás?- Comenzó a gritar la niña mientras bajaba cuidadosamente los peldaños de madera que separaban la caseta de las socorristas de la arena caliente por el sol.

-No grites estamos aquí- Le susurró su hermano mientras le indicaba que no gritase, para sorpresa y agrado de la niña los chicos estaban sentados debajo de la ventana por la cual minutos antes Haruka había mirado.¿Sorpresa? No se esperaba encontrarlos justo ahí, y agrado por no tener que llegar a tocar aquella arena que se le antojaba demasiado caliente como para que aquellos piececitos la tocaran y no es que fuera tan caprichosa como para no querer quemarse los pies pero la verdad era que aquella arena realmente quemaba como el mismísimo suelo del infierno.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?¿No nos estaríais espiando verdad?- Les preguntó la niña con cierto tono de enojo en la voz mientras en su cara mostraba un mueca que pretendía ser de enfado.

-No, no estábamos espiando todo lo contrario solo- Le intentó explicar su hermano mientras le indicaba que bajara la voz otra vez.

-No te moleste en intentar explicarlo se muy bien lo que acabo de ver y no me da a entender otra cosa.- Le cortó su hermana y es que por la forma en la que lo estaba tratando ahora su hermana hacía ver en cuanto se parecían ella y su difunta madre.-Luego tendré que hablar contigo muy seriamente Oto-nii.

-Vaya Otoya has hecho enfadar a tu hermanita ¿ te parecerá bonito?- se mofó por lo bajo su amigo y compañero Syo, pero lo que no se esperaba era la mirada asesina que la niña les dirigió a sus demás amigos y a él.

-Lo mismo va para vosotros pensé que no erais así, me habéis decepcionado mucho.- Les reprochó la niña y es que como se iban a intentar escapar de la bronca de la niña, con lo adorable que se veía y aparte no tenían muchas vías de escape, además ¿dónde se había visto que unos chicos de 18 años escaparan ante una niña de apenas 6?

-Bueno ya nos regañaras más tarde ¿no querrás que tus nuevas amigas se preocupen por ti verdad? Ah y otra cosa ¿te importaría no hacer tanto ruido para que no sepan que os estábamos espiando?- La corto Tokiya mientras en un susurro le indicaba esto último y es que no podían ponerse a hablar en tono normal sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos por las dos jóvenes

- Está bien, no les diré que han estado espiando, sino que han estado en la playa, pero si os descubren no será mi problema.- Les concedió la pequeña mientras se internaba en la caseta de nuevo.

-¿No sería mejor si lo llamas? Si quieres te dejo mi móvil para que lo hagas.- Le sugirió Haruka en cuanto la vio entrar sola en la caseta.

-Gracias, pero ya no hace falta porque lo bueno los encontré.- Le contestó Yoko mientras se giraba hacia la puerta para hacerle un guiño a su hermano y amigos para indicarles que pasaran.- Te presento a mi hermano y a sus amigos.

Haruka vio como por la puerta se adentraban siete jóvenes sonriendo a modo de saludo.

-Este es mi hermano Oto-nii- Comenzó la pequeña mientras empezaba a señalarlos- Este es Ren-kun, Na-chan, Cecil-kun, Masato-kun, Tokiya-kun y- Intentó continuar la pequeña pero se vio interrumpida por aquel al que iba a nombrar.

-¡Tú!¡Tú eres la chica con la que me choqué esta mañana mientras corría!- Exclamó muy sorprendido Syo

-Es verdad, entonces me choqué contigo- Concordó la joven chica mientras sonreía amablemente- Mucho gusto soy Nanami Haruka y ella es mi amiga Tomochika.- Las presento la peli-naranja.

-Mucho gusto soy Shibuya Tomochika.

-El gusto es nuestro, Kurusso Shou- Se presento el rubio.

-Ichinose Tokiya, un placer.- Le secundó su amigo peli-azul

-Jinwuji Ren para servirlas ladys.- Se presentó el segundo rubio mientras besaba una mano de cada chica lo que provocó en ellas un sonrojo bastante notable.

-Hiriwikawa Masato.

-Natsuki, pero podéis llamarme Na-chan.

-Cecil Aijima.

Los chicos se fueron presentando de uno en uno hasta que finalmente llego su turno:

-Encantado soy Ittoki Otoya el hermano de Yoko,- Finalizó así el pelirrojo.

-¡Vaya! Así que tú eres el famoso Ittoki del que tanto habla Yoko-chan.-Afirmó Tomochika mientras lo observaba atentamente.

-No pensé que fuese tan famoso, pero si, soy yo.- Le contestó Otoya mientras sonreía abiertamente, pero enseguida se esfumo al escuchar las palabras de la otra chica:

-Y como es que no habéis venido con ella no pensarías volver a perder la ¿verdad?- Habló prácticamente sin inmutarse Haruka e inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de la chica el chico se tenso.

-Eso... Tan solo fue un mínimo despiste que

-¿No volverá a ocurrir?- Completó la chica mientras lo miraba de una manera bastante por no decir muy fría .

-Si eso mismo.- Afirmó Ittoki mientras se aproximaba a la muchacha.-Y lo siento mucho si te ha causado problemas pero por lo que veo no, así que no tienes porque decirme nada al respecto o ¿si?- Le susurró una vez se hubo posicionado a su lado por lo que pudo apreciar con claridad el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica .- Y no es que no hayamos venido con ella es solo que la estábamos esperando en la...- Intentó hablar ya en tono normal pero:

-¿Playa?-Completó ahora le segunda pelirroja de la estancia.- Y bien ¿os ha gustado la canción?

-¿Cómo que si nos ha gustado ?- Se sorprendió Cecil- Aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de escucharos, es más estamos deseando que llegue el concurso para poder hacerlo.- Continúo intentando disimular lo que ya había hecho demasiado obvio.

Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta del erro que había cometido ya estaba sintiendo las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros sobre él y que obviamente decían a gritos: BOCAZAS,parecía como si cada uno de los chicos sostuviese una letra y se la estuviera enseñando en plena cara.

-¿Así? Y ¿cómo sabes que vamos a participar en el concurso?- Habló Shibuya.-¿No será porque lleváis toda la tarde espiándonos a través de la ventana?

*CARRASPEOS*

-Bueno no os preocupéis intentaremos pensar que era porque estabais preocupados por Yoko- Intentó calmar el ambiente.- Pero es verdad ¿qué opináis de nuestra canción? Aunque no sea verdadera mente nuestra.

-Bueno ha estado bastante bien- Le contestó Masato mientras miraba uno a uno los libros que había en cada estantería.

-¿¡Solo bastante bien!?- Preguntaron sorprendidas ambas chicas

-Así es corderita.-Dijo Ren refiriéndose obviamente a Haruka.- Y eso es porque aún no nos habéis escuchado cantar.-Aseguró mientras le dirigía una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Eso habría que verlo.- Desafío Tomochika mientras lo miraba desafiante y le indicaba el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado cantando Haruka y ella-¿Aceptáis?

-Será un placer intrépida lady.-Le aseguró Ren mientras los demás chicos y él se dirigían al indicado lugar.

** ^^CONTINUARÁ^^**

**Chapter 4 acabado! BIEN BIEN! Al fin lo he acabado me ha costado un montón lograr acabar este capítulo a eso se debe la tardanza en actualizar, así que me gustaría pediros perdón por ello. También quiero agradeceros por todos los reviews que he recibido de verdad me han hecho muy feliz el ver que a tanta gente le está gustando el fic hasta me han llamado onee-chan y no se me pareció realmente muy bonito, así que muchas gracias otra vez.**

**Ah otra cosa antes de despedirnos, quiero deciros que acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias para las canciones, porque es muy probable que no a tod s os gusten como por ejemplo la de hoy así que si queréis darme alguna sugerencia sois libres de hacerlo para cualquier canción en cualquier idioma, estilo y demás.**

**Como siempre criticas constructivas y sugerencias en los reviews, y aunque no los dejéis muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hasta aquí LeyVi CAMBIO Y CORTO!;)**


	5. La apuesta, el mensaje y el jefe

**Aviso:****los****personajes****de****esta****historia****NO****son****de****mi****pertenencia****al****igual****que****las****canciones****mencionadas,****tan****solo****lo****hace****la****trama****de****la****historia.**

**Una****cosa****más,****las****palabras****que****se****encuentren****entre****paréntesis****señalan****el****pensamiento****de****un****personaje.**

Los chicos a excepción de Ren se acercaron dubitativos al lugar que les indicaba la pelirroja, pues lo que menos esperaban era acabar cantando ante dos chicas que apenas conocían y, ante Yoko, pero eso podría decirse que rozaba lo normal.

Una vez situados en el lugar que poco antes había estado ocupado por las dos chicas, la voz de Ren se hizo escuchar:

- Por cierto Shibuya-san – Comenzó el rubio mientras le dirigía una enigmática mirada a la nombrada. - Esto no es demasiado interesante, ¿ qué te parece si apostamos?

- Te escucho. - Contesto una interesada y curiosa Tomochika mientras se sentaba junto a Haruka y Yoko que se encontraban en un largo banco que adornaba una de las paredes de la cabaña.

- Muy bien. (Lo sabía, mi instinto nunca miente, esta chica tiene demasiado orgullo como para no aceptar una apuesta. Me debéis una chicos.) - Si a Yo-chan le gusta más nuestra canción, esa señorita deberá componernos una canción. - Expuso Ren mientras señalaba a Haruka con una sonrisa en los labios.

La pelirroja dudaba en aceptar o rechazar la propuesta, aunque ¿dónde se había visto que ella Tomochika Shibuya rechazara una apuesta? Pero en aquella apuesta no estaba implicada ella sino su amiga, la cual se encontraba expectante, con una mirada preocupada, que casi rozaba la desesperación, pues si ella llegara a aceptar el peso de otra canción se cernería sobre ella, aunque una idea brillante paso por la mente de la cantante pelirroja.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a aceptar, ya que no esta en mi mano tomar una decisión el decidir algo así. - Sentenció mientras miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa y esperando a que su plan diera resultado.

Haruka no salía de su asombro, no era normal que su amiga, la persona más orgullosa que ha conocido se negase a aceptar una apuesta, es más no creía que la rechazase por ella, pues en más de una ocasión se había visto involucrada en algún jaleo por culpa de la pelirroja, sabía que a su amiga le fastidiaba mucho no poder darles una paliza a aquellos ``príncipes´´ que seguro sería la forma de llamarlos si ellos no estuviesen presentes. Pero si pensaba bien lo que tendría que aguantar hasta ¿finales del verano? No, mucho más, pues las lamentaciones de su amiga serían insoportables: "Aaaj ha sido la primera vez que rechazo una apuesta" o "no es justo teníamos que haber aceptado", no quería ni pensarlo, solo con figurarse lo se le erizaba la piel, así que sin saber de donde sacar la fuerza:

- Está bien, lo haré, aceptamos la apuesta. - Decidió la compositora

En cuanto acabó de pronunciar esas palabras las caras de los siete chicos y la de su amiga se iluminaron, ellos tendrían o podrían tener canción nueva, y por lo tanto más posibilidades de ganar, y ella no podía estar más contenta, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar:

- ¡Si, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que aceptarías!

- ¡Un momento! - Exclamó ahora Haruka que acababa de comprender lo todo. - ¡Tú! Tú querías esto desde un principio. - Hizo a conocer la verdad la compositora mientras se aproximaba a la chica envuelta en un aura oscura rodeada por llamas, porque si, Haruka podía dar mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba, demasiado miedo.

- Yoko-chan protégeme por favor. - Le susurró Tomochika a la niña mientras se escondía tras ella.

- Lo siento Tomo-chan, pero da demasiado miedo. - Le contestó mientras corría a ocultarse tras su hermano y los amigos de este, que por más que quisieran entenderlo, no comprendían como era posible que una chica que había sido tan amable pudiera causar tanto miedo.

(Oh Dios mío, nunca había visto a Haruka tan enfadada de esta no salga) Pensaba algo aterrorizada la cantante.

Y no es que Haruka la fuera a pegar ni nada que implicase el daño físico, al contrario, lo que hacía Haruka no te dolía te hacía sentirte demasiado arrepentido como para repetirlo, ella lo que hacía era acercarse a ti envuelta en aura oscura con una de sus sonrisas y echarte un sermón que ni los directores a principio de curso igualarían ni aunque se entrenaran, cuando Haruka te regañaba no había forma de escapar, ¿o tal vez si?

Así después de regañar a Tomochika, se dirigió a los chicos:

- Pero esta bien soy de palabra y la mantengo, así que si ganáis acepto componeros la canción.

- Bien, pero falta un detalle. - Intervino ahora Shibuya ya recuperada de la regañina. - ¿ Qué ganamos nostras?

-(Aaajj)

- ( Buena pregunta)

- ( A ver cómo sales de esta Jinguji)

- ( Oh oh)

- ( Ni idea, ni siquiera se por qué tengo que juzgar yo este concurso)

- (...)

- ( Eso es algo en lo que Ren seguro que no pensó)

- ¿ Qué os parece si os invitamos a un parque de atracciones*? - Intentó sentenciar Cecil

- ¿¡Qué?! Ni en broma. - Se negó la cantante pelirroja.

- ¡Si! Eso sería genial. - Exclamó emocionada la compositora.

- Pero Haruka, no hay color, una entrada al parque de atracciones, una canción ¿ te has vuelto loca?

- No, es solo que nunca he ido a un parque de atracciones y me gustaría ir, además, soy yo la que va a componer así que no te puedes negar. - Sentenció de una vez Haruka.

- Está bien, entonces ¿por qué no cantamos ya chicos? - Propuso Masato, al cual ya no le parecía tan mal la idea que había propuesto su amigo Ren.

Si se pensaba bien, si ganaban tendían una canción nueva, por lo que les daría más ventaja para salir victoriosos del concurso que se celebraría unas semanas después, y aunque perdieran tuviesen que llevar a aquellas dos chicas al parque saldrían ganando, él por lo menos, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía ganas de ir a ese nuevo parque de atracciones que se acababa de inaugurar.

- Bueno, y ¿qué vamos a cantar? - Preguntó emocionado Otoya, pues al igual que Masato el también estaba muy emocionado por acudir a ese nuevo parque de atracciones, así que no había problema.

- Es una buena pregunta, creo que habría que elegir entre Maji love 1000% y Mirai Chizu. - Propuso Tokiya, mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a las chicas.

- Me parece bien. - Concordó Syo. - Pero, por qué creéis que ha aceptado el componer una canción en caso de que pierdan, Nanami no parece tener muchos ánimos - Continuó preocupado mientras miraba a la chica mencionada.

- ¡Qué mono Syo-chan! Te preocupas por ella. - Exclamó Natsuki.

- *Leve sonrojo.* Pe-pero que dices, es solo mi intuición, es que como esta mañana se veía algo pensativa mientras corría y escuchaba música, y ahora no estaba muy por la labor de aceptar pues pensé que era... - Intentó explicar entre tartamudeos el rubio, pero como respuesta tan solo recibió una mirada de sus amigos que a gritos decía: "Aja, eso no te lo crees ni tú rubito."

- Mejor me callo, a ver si así dejáis de mal interpretar las cosas de una vez. - Esto último lo dijo más alto de lo que pretendía, captando así la atención de ciertas chicas, en especial la de una, que lo miró con intriga para intentar comprender el por qué de tan repentina reacción. Esta mirada provocó el aumento del sonrojo del chico, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que girar la cabeza para que el sonrojo no fuese notado por la joven.

- Bueno, entonces cantaremos Maji Love 1000%. - Cortó Otoya para intentar salvar a su amigo. -Lo difícil es saber en que partes podemos incluir a Cecil en la canción.

- Creo que lo más fácil sería que interviniera al principio entre el siete y el seis, y que en los estribillos canta una parte él en solitario. - Solucionó Tokiya.

- Me parece bien, aunque también podría cantar el solo la parte anterior al último estribillo. - Concordó y propuso Masato. - ¿ Te parece bien Cecil?

- Si, por mi esta bien, no hay ningún problema, al fin y al cabo no podemos mostrar todas nuestras armas antes del concurso. - Acepto el nombrado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Yoko la cual se encontraba jugando con Haruka a las palmas, aunque es posible que esa sonrisa no fuese únicamente para la niña.

- Bueno, vais a cantar o ¿nos tenemos que quedar aquí a dormir? - Preguntó ya impaciente Tomochika.

- Ya vamos lady, aunque, la verdad no me importaría pasar la noche aquí con dos bellas señoritas como vosotras. - Respondió Ren , diciendo esto último en un tono que se encontraba entre lo seductor y bromista, pero ¿ qué más y qué menos?

( Dios, ¿por qué me he sonrojado? Ese estúpido príncipe mujeriego, aunque si yo estoy sonrojada no quiero ni imaginarme a Haruka un momento, ¿Donde esta Haruka?) - ¿ Y Haruka? - Preguntó ahora Shibuya en voz alta, captando así la atención de los siete chicos los cuales ya se habían preparado para cantar, por lo que no le habían dado importancia al "comentario" de Ren. - Yoko tú estabas con ella ¿no? Sabes ¿dónde...? ¿Yoko? - Preguntó ahora más nerviosa la chica ante la desaparición de las chicas.

- Hace un momento estaban ahí sentadas jugando a las palmas. - Indicó Cecil preocupado mientras realizaba el gesto con las manos.

- Si que es raro, ¿ dónde podrían es...? - * Suena una melodía tocada por un piano y una flauta travesera.* - Perdón es mi móvil. - Se disculpo Tomochika mientras leía el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

**PARA: Tomo.**

**DE: Haru.**

**Asunto: RÁPIDO!**

"_Dice Haruka q los chicos se vayan, porq un tal Hills va a la cabaña,_

_lo intentaremos retrasar, date prisa!"_

_Atte. Yoko.:))_

(¡Oh no! Justo ahora, y ¿qué hago?) - Pensaba Shibuya preocupada

Los chicos estaban realmente preocupados pues desde que había cogido el móvil la pelirroja se encontraba excesivamente blanca, cuando Masato finalmente se había decidido por preguntarle que le pasaba la pelirroja habló medianamente tranquila:

- Haruka ha salido para intentar retrasar a nuestro jefe, porque si os ve aquí se va a armar una buena y tendremos problemas, así que por favor os podéis esconder por fa. - Pidió la chica excesivamente nerviosa.

- Pero ¿dónde? No hay muchos lugares donde esconderse. - Reprochó Syo.

- Es verdad... Rápido por la ventana que da a la parte trasera. - Apremió Tomochika. - Ittoki, tú se el último. -Le ordenó la Pelirroja.

- Pero... - Intentó replicar el pelirrojo, pero al ver la mirada de la chico decidió que lo más sensato sería el no decir nada y obedecer.

- ¡Oh no! Ya está aquí. - Exclamó aterrada la chica. - Ittoki, tú quieto aquí y sígueme la corriente ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, pero dime ¿ por qué tengo que quedarme yo?

- Porque eres el hermano de Yoko y si no me equivoco creo saber que se trae entre manos Haruka.

* TOCK TOCK*

- Señorita Shibuya, buenas tardes, vengo en compañía de su amiga Haruka y una niña que creo se ha perdido, me sorprende que sigáis trabajando tan tarde en especial usted, porque no suele ser de las que echan horas extras. - Saludo el Sr. Hills mientras entraba por la puerta. * Exclamación de asombro.* - Ahora entiendo el que usted esté aquí a estas horas. - Entendió Hills mientras escrutaba con la mirada al chico que se encontraba junto a Shibuya.

- No, no es lo que usted cree señor. - Se apresuró a negar enérgicamente la chica.

En ese momento Haruka y Yoko habían cruzado la puerta.

- ¡Oto-nii! Al fin te encuentro. - Exclamó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz de encontrarse con su hermano, así que no pudo por menos que correr a abrazarlo, y es que cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser una gran actriz, además había entendido a la perfección lo que su amiga le había dicho que hiciera:

_- Con la e, e debedebede, yo tengo una muñeca hecha de papel... - Cantaban al unísono las dos chicas mientras daban palmas._

- _Oh no.- dijo en voz baja y para si Haruka. _

-_ Pero Haruka, ahora toca la i, no la o. - Le indicó Yoko que si había conseguido escuchar a la compositora._

-_ No es eso Yoko-chan, guarda silencio y sígueme. - Le indicó en voz baja a la niña mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían de la cabaña._

_Caminaron durante un rato hasta la entrada de la playa, esta vez Yoko estaba agradecida de tener puestas su chanclas puestas, pues no le agradaba pisar la arena caliente como lo estaba haciendo su amiga en ese momento, no podía entender como lograba soportar el horrible dolor que debía producir, pero menos aún entendía por qué la había sacado así de la caseta, hasta que al fin Haruka se detuvo y le dio a Yoko unas determinadas indicaciones:_

_¿Ves a ese señor de ahí Yoko? Pues es mi jefe y como vaya a la caseta y se encuentre con tu hermano y sus amigos se va a enfadar, así que vamos a hacer como si te hubieras perdido, al igual que ayer, ¿vale? - Explicó Haruka, como respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de la niña. - Un a cosa más, sabes utilizar mi móvil ¿verdad? Pues mándala un mensaje a Tomo-chan y explícale la situación y dile que es excesivamente importante que los chicos salgan de allí ya._

_- Está bien. - Asintió Yoko mientras tomaba el móvil de las manos de su amiga. _

_- Buenas tardes Sr. Hills ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar? - Preguntó Haruka mientras se aproximaba al nombrado._

_- Buenas tardes Srta Nanami, como espero le halla dicho su amiga Shibuya hoy he venido a revisar su trabajo. - Explicó. - Aunque se que vengo algo tarde, pero me ha sorprendido encontrarla aquí, ?¿a qué viene esa cara Nanami?¿ No me diga que su amiga no le ha dicho nada?_

_- Oh si, claro que me lo ha dicho. - ( Yo la mato cuando la vea.)_

_- Vaya, veo que está usted en una excelente compañía. - Mencionó Hills fijándose en la niña que por instinto se escondió detrás de la compositora, pues no era muy habitual para ella ver a un señor de más de 50 años con una espesa barba canosa y con varios dientes de oro, sin duda ese hombre daba demasiado miedo._

_- Si, la verdad es que se ha perdido y la estoy ayudando a encontrar a su hermano perdido ¿no es así Yoko?_

_- Si, me perdí mientras estaba con mi hermano y Nanami-san me está ayudando a buscarlo. - Contestó Yoko intentando sonreír_

_- Me parece correcto, pueden continuar, yo iré a la cabaña a inspeccionar la cabaña y el trabajo de su compañera._

_- Le acompañamos. - Se apresuró a decir Haruka y al ver la cara de sorpresa de su jefe se justificó. - La verdad es que íbamos a ir de todas formas para saber si por un casual su hermano ha ido a preguntar por ella._

_- Ya veo, vamos pues._

- Me alegró de que por fin hayas encontrado a su hermana Ittoki-san. - Se alegró Shibuya mientras se ponía a la altura de su amiga.

- Bien, veo que están cumpliendo bien su trabajo, no como ayer que cierta señorita se escabullo durante unos momentos, ¿verdad Nanami-san?

- S-si, Sr. lo siento, no volverá a suceder. - Se disculpó inmediatamente Haruka.

- Y en cuanto a usted Seta Shibuya... - Se dispuso a seguir, pero fue interferido por Otoya:

- Siento intervenir, pero nosotros nos marchamos.

- Adiós - Se despidieron las dos chicas.

-*Carraspeo* Como iba diciendo, Srta Shibuya, no tiene usted que mostrar a toda persona que venga, o pronto llegará a ser un reclamo turístico.

- Mis disculpas Sr. Hills, no volverá a suceder.

- Espero que estos dos sucesos no se vuelvan a repetir, ¿queda claro? Les preguntó a ambas chicas.

- Si señor. - contestaron al unísono.

- Bien recojan sus cosas y váyanse, por hoy su labor a terminado.

- Si, con su permiso, hasta mañana. - Se despidieron mientras salían por la puerta.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, esta vez no tengo perdón ni escusa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no había manera de sacar este cap, he tenido que utilizar toda mi F.M.I. (Fuerza Maestra de la Imaginación) Para lograr acabarlo.**

**He leído en varios fics que hay gente que tambn se llama parque de diversiones dependiendo de la zona, así que solo quería aclararlo.**

**Crysty-chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y no importa que no hayas comentado, una vez, tu has sido quien me ha corregido desde un principio y por eso me gustaría agradecerte de verdad, muchísimas gracias!**

**Caty-nya: Mucas gracias por tus ánimos, y por dejar tus reviews. La verdad es que me encantaría ayudarte, aunq yo acabó de empezar tambn y no se hasta que punto te puede ser útil mi ayuda, pero si lo necesitas estaría encantada de prestarte mi ayuda siempre y cuando tú quieras claro.**

**Bueno hasta aquí LeyVi, cambio y corto! :))))))**

**P.D.: espero poder actualizar más seguido :D**


	6. Sorry :(

Muy buenas! Siento llevar más de un mes sin actualizar, pero he estado con bastantes exámenes, además he tenido que estar pendiente de los horarios de de las actividades extraescolares y en fin ha sido todo un caos, no he podido organizarme y por lo tanto no he podido escribir prácticamente nada, pero no hay problema, prometo actualizar en breve esta historia con más romance, más líos y un poco más de locura, espero que no os moleste el echo de no haber podido actualizar así que pido mis disculpas.

Eeeeen fin no me quiero alargar más así que pronto nos leeremos y espero seguir contando con vuestros reviews, porque de veras me animan mucho!

LeyVi.


End file.
